


Broken on the Ground

by Copper_Viper



Series: You Will Be Found [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copper_Viper/pseuds/Copper_Viper





	Broken on the Ground

~~~~Jared couldn’t see clearly when waking it up – it might have been due to the floor pressed against half of his face, the lack of glasses on his head, or the splitting headache from the hangover which caused him to keep his eyes partially closed. He groaned, his stomach starting to churn. Perhaps he had gone overboard in drinking last night?

He had a split second to think about how Evan had fared before he vomited; his stomach finally empty of copious amounts of alcohol. It only made him feel partially better; there was still that raging headache that would have to be taken care of, but he propped himself up into a sitting position from being on his knees.

Sure, things were blurry, but he could see the broken vodka bottle, and his glasses, which had somehow ended up by Evan, and Evan… looking just a bit… off.

He scrambled his way over, taking care to avoid broken glass, shoving his glasses on his face when he got there.

“Evan?” was croaked out. “Tree boy.”

No response from the person who was always anxious enough to blurt something back.

“Nononono Evan,” he sputtered, noticing the empty pill bottle. His heart skipped a beat, and he started shaking.

He forced himself to look at Evan’s face, forcing himself to acknowledge the lack of life there. Jared thought there was nothing left to throw up, but there was. He propped himself up against a cabinet, his back turned away from Evan’s body.

His shaking turned into quick, panicked breaths, punctuated by an occasional gasping for air when he started crying.

“Fuck you, Evan.”

Jared wasn’t sure what was racing faster – his head or his heart. His only real friend, besides Alana, was dead, and he had helped to cause that.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! He wouldn’t have asked to come over, that’s not like him, fuck!”

In addition to the panic, there were now intense waves of guilt pouring over him. All those times he had mocked Evan, calling him a family friend, hell, even making him pay for the fake emails. There were so many things he had done wrong, and now he was left with no way to right them.

He let himself sink to the floor, trying so desperately to forget about the body – Evan – less than ten feet from where he had moved to. It wasn’t working. He kept glancing over, letting tears blur his vision each and every time.

How would he explain this to the police, who he’d eventually have to call? “Oh yeah hi, my best friend is dead on the ground because I allowed him to come over to drink and despite that being way out of his character I didn’t think anything of it? And oh yeah we’re both underage and drinking and I’m still alive so you might as well arrest me for that.”

 _Was this how Evan felt, always over-thinking, always in a state of panic?_ He let his head fall back against the wall, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He couldn’t deal with this, not with everything else that had happened, he didn’t have the emotional stability to.

 


End file.
